sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dahllite (Aptos)
Dahllite is an OC used by Aptos. They have yet to be used. Appearance Normal Appearance He looks like a small child dressed in ragged, industrial age beggar-like clothing. His hair is brown and eyes are brown as well, and his gem is on his forehead. His feet are bare, yet are kept clean. Relationships WIP Personality WIP Abilities Apache Tear has normal gem abilities such as weapon summoning, gem bubbling and shape-shifting. Unique Abilities * Intuitive Diamond sense: Can sense when a diamond is nearby and understand what annoys and/or frightens them, and can work with any number of diamonds. *Rhombus enhancement: His rhombus grows bigger for each diamond that is nearby, and their appearance comes onto the rhombus, and this works with any number of diamonds. *Diamond-weakness-based adaptability: Gains an additional ability when a diamond is nearby, based on the weakness that diamond posseses. This works with up to three diamonds (one ancestral diamond would count as three diamonds), any more would cause strain on the gem, causing Dahllite to poof. If a diamond poofs, then it ends. *Crystal shrimp-like shards: When shatterred or powdered, the powder/shards are deadly to diamonds upon contact, causing poofing if a shard or weakening if powder, both of which having potential to destroy a poofed diamond. Loses potency quickly after each use. Adaptations *When against SoDG, he gains Shadow Reversal: the ability to turn what would normally be shadows into light, essentially removing all shadows from an area and turning them into his own puppets made of sunlight. *When against ODD, he gains '''Ideal Desert: '''the ability to cause the area to lose some or all water(of any form), with the typical, mildly dry-heat, dusty breeze, and normal gravity conditions standard to a desert. The area also can create mirages, which work to the innate desires of the gem who seeing them. *When against CD, he gains '''Grounded Zero: '''the ability to align all the area around him within a specific pattern, causing almost all forms of extending energy to curve to the field. This field can then be adjusted and condensed into slipstreams of the energy, which can channel through different substances, including solid objects. *When against Moussaieff Red Diamond (Rael)|MRD]], he gains '''Supercooled: '''the ability to create and control superfluids, a supercooled helium substance that naturally envelops objects and air. This can soak into the ground to turn it more muddy, as well as freeze other liquids and quickly cover solids, trapping not only the outside but the inside with cold as well. *When against Sweet Josephine Diamond (Rael)|SJD]], he gains '''Completed Objective, '''the ability to cause a gem or gems to gain a totally objective and clear perspective over their area, with no mental or emotional targeting, complete sensory input over the area from all angles, this perspective being preserved despite any changes in consciousness, and reflexes are more active. Character History WIP Trivia TBA Gemology * Dahllite was named in honour of the Norwegian geologist brothers Johan and Tellef Dahll. * Dahllite is a synonymous name for carbonate-rich hydroxylapatite. * Hydroxylapatite is generally a 5 on the Mohs hardness scale. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters